DMC 5: Return of the Dark Slayer
by Devilsbliss
Summary: Vergil has been resurrected. And after going through hell to regain Yamato and the power he lost, an ancient king returns to claim it for himself. Will his road to glory lead him to the power he seeks or the darkness he just escaped? Sequel to DMC5:SoS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to or about Devil May Cry. The actual series belongs to Capcom. However, all elements of this fic are mine. Therefore, I own 'DMC 5: The Son of Sparda' and 'DMC 5: Return of the Dark Slayer.'**

**Welcome to the sequel of DMC 5: The Son of Sparda. If you haven't read the fore mentioned story it would be wise to do so or you may get lost. Those who have read Son of Sparda welcome back its time to start anew.**

**Enough blather, this is the prologue followed by the immediate post of the 1****st**** chapter. (Sorry, I don't really like making them one chapter). So enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Long ago, in a time when Sparda still served Mundus a war was waging for dominion over hell. The deemed prince of darkness was quickly rising up the ranks to establish his place at the underworld's throne leaving only one opposition in his way. The then king of hell Astaroth, however, was not so willing to relinquish his power. But in the end, Mundus reigned supreme and declared himself, 'the undisputed emperor of hell.' Though, Astaroth wasn't destroyed.

The loyalist of his servants managed to claim his essence and seal his power away so that he may regain his strength. However, with the splitting of the demonic and human realms the fallen king was imprisoned in purgatory between both worlds. With the recent disturbance of Hsaudo Rin's Hell Gate this inter-dimensional loop has been broken giving the king a slim chance to return in a world without Mundus. And his servants are now in deep preparation to bring their king back to the living. Unbeknownst to the sons of Sparda their actions on Hsaudo Rin have led to this transaction and now they must deal with the consequence.

Six months has passed since the dark slayer was resurrected by the son of Mundus, Mordus, and alongside Dante and Nero defeated the devil lord Aeolus. Regaining possession of Yamato from his now known half-brother Nero, Vergil's quest for power now continues. But he no longer seeks to claim the power belonging to his father. Realizing his brother Dante has accomplished a power far beyond Sparda's own the eldest brother seeks to establish a power even greater through his own will and dedication.

After returning to the love of his life, Nero was engaged to Kyrie but soon left to invite a special guest to his wedding, his mother. Knowing the devils Trinity and Leviathan hold information about his past and suspecting Trinity is his mother, the full-fledge devil acts on his human impulses to find the truth.

Even more, the legendary devil hunter Dante has made new revelations about his family. With assistance from Lady and Trish will he be able to find what he's looking for beside his brothers? Or will the Sparda legacy fall against this new evil that threatens to engulf the world…?

* * *

**Vergil and Nero kind of went back and forth sharing the last story. Now they have to share it with Dante. I hope they can get along…and I hope you read chapter 1 and review.**

**Exceptionally Long A/N: (Ignore if you want)**

**This time around the story will be split into two sections, reflecting the present and past respectively. Instead of writing a prequel and sequel separately and to insure consistent updates, this will guarantee that my DMC5 Series is a trilogy.**

**Present times will be regarded as Destiny and Past events will be called Origins, though I may just say, "two millennia ago." They will both share the same chapter title and themes so there will be no confusion.**

**Destiny will feature: Vergil, Nero & Dante's story. While Origins will feature: Sparda, Trinity & Leviathan and Mundus & Aeolus' story. (Yes they're back, but since it's the past I guess they never left.)**

**Anyways, chapter 1 is up so you can for yourself if the concepts work.**


	2. Choices

**Choices we make now often course the events of the rest of our lives. So this chapter will be the defining moment for the entire story. Hopefully it's not too easy to recognize or the story will be ruined (even though it's very obvious). Anyways here you go.**

* * *

**Choices**

_6 Months Ago_

"Trish can I burrow your amulet right quick," Dante asked as she stood by his side.

Vergil stood in front of his brother with his hand waiting on Yamato's hilt. He took care to note his surroundings never being in Dante's shop before. He had somehow managed to gain some form of income since he no longer wore the tattered clothes he had on Hsaudo Rin. The color theme of blue over black remained the same but his clothes seemed looser and baggier, like something Nero would wear; totally out of character for him.

Trish slowly unhooked the amulet from her neck per Dante's request. She was well aware why he asked for it but wasn't in the right to complain. The ever cautious Lady had Kalina-Ann by the helm, her finger waiting to grip the trigger if Vergil were to try anything. She knew well the evil Vergil was ready to invoke as he tried to unleash hell on earth years ago and hadn't forgotten the strength of his malice. Dante got the amulet and started to pull it apart. With little more than a bright flash the perfect amulet separated. Behind Dante's desk the powerful demonic blade Sparda reverted to the form of the Force Edge and fell from the wall.

"I hope you didn't come for father's power," Dante stated, tossing Vergil his half of the pendant. He handed Trish his own half then walked behind his desk to pick up Force Edge. Vergil said nothing at first, catching the chain of his amulet while simply scanning the room as if were formulating a plot.

"I believe that's mine as well," the cold devil responded, referring to Force Edge as he put on his pendant placing it behind his shirt.

"Over thirty years and I'm the only one giving gifts," Dante joked, "You have to do better than that."

Vergil smirked and closed his eyes, "If I remember correctly, I owe you a life; seeing as how you took mine." Dante's breathing became still which was enough of an opening for Vergil to take advantage of the situation. He immediately grabbed Lady's rocket launcher, tossing it to the other end of the room, and jabbed her in the stomach with the hilt of Yamato. Trish's quickened reaction instantly conjured bolts of lightning towards Vergil but he deflected this by drawing Yamato, simultaneously knocking her out with its backlash.

Dante jumped to catch Trish from flying over the desk and laid her down on the couch where Lady fell before turning to confront Vergil. "You just don't learn do you?"

"You killed me once. Try to do it again," Vergil challenged his brother triggering his demonic form.

"And here I thought Mundus had corrupted you. I suppose I was wrong to assume I had lost you to evil," Dante returned, triggering his own demonic state which seemed to overwhelm Vergil's own, "It's your nature."

"No Dante…it's my being."

_Present Day_

"What are you doing here?" Vergil questioned snapping out of his meditative state.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," an unfamiliar face revealed itself behind Vergil, "But I was sent to offer you a place of power by…"

"No," Vergil quickly replied, "Your only options by me are to die by my blade or your own."

After encountering Dante six months ago and claiming his amulet and the Force Edge he set out to rediscover the skills he once had before relinquishing his soul to Mundus. The power he saw Dante invoke during their fight against Aeolus inspired him to become stronger on his own accord. So the offers of servitude for power were far behind him.

The man who approached Vergil near the waterfall's summit was obviously a devil. Though he was stronger than most demons, suppressing his energy in that guise, Vergil sensed the same taint of weakness from his aura. The unnamed devil was about an inch or two taller than Vergil; his brown hair and blues eyes through off his formal attire. He was wearing a black, long sleeve dress shirt and gray pants that look as if he took the time to crease. Aside from the two short blades, hanging from either side of his waist, he had apparently adapted to some form of humanity to have such style.

"Maybe I came off wrong," the unthreatened demon continued, "My name is Prulas and I'm one of the sovereigns worthy enough to follow King Astaroth." Before he could finish Vergil's blade was at Prulas' throat. "I see why he sent me to you now. One must prove their strength before showing their worth." Vergil finally gave the demon his attention as he reached for the short blades at his side.

In an instance the two devils were at swords, their blinding speed too great to even witness the initial event which shook the waving waterfall. Vergil fended off both of Prulas' blades with Yamato yet, to his surprise, the devil only grinned. As Vergil effortlessly defended himself the cunning sovereign drew back one of his blades attempting to catch him off guard. But with the grace of unsheathing Yamato, the dark slayer drew Force Edge from his back in a directive slash causing his adversary to jump back.

Prulas suddenly backed down choosing to sheath his short blades and a bow to Vergil's stance. As he rose, seeing Vergil withdrawing the Force Edge but twirling Yamato in his fingers, he laughed. "You remind me of how Sparda fought," the devil started, "Except for he wielded a broadsword known as Rebellion." Vergil remained silent. "Power and resistance is what he told me; though, your technique with the katana is kind of sloppy."

"Your presence is becoming intolerant," Vergil replied, "So unless you wish to feel my true power you will leave."

"I must say that seems interesting but I'm not the one who you wish to fight, am I?" Vergil sheathed his sword. "To twin sons born to a devil and a mortal woman: one destined to fulfill a pursuit of power the other to show resistance to the foretold Armageddon."

"What a shame the legends don't account for infidelity," Vergil stated, speaking of the younger brother he now knew as Nero.

"A third would be born to decide the outcome of the twins' ultimate transition," Prulas continued as if he were reciting a passage, "The one who commands time and bends space. He will be giving the scythe Rafier which points to death for both of the first born. However," Prulas snapped out of his dramatic quotes, "He's currently being taking care of."

"Astaroth doesn't exist and even if he did I wouldn't need his assistance to defeat Dante." Vergil began to walk away no longer caring for the conversation. Prulas simply laughed again, though Vergil continued to walk away.

"Then tell me why your father never told you of his own origin. Or why your mother had nightmares when she was pregnant with you and your brother."

As soon as the words were spoken Vergil had teleported to Prulas impaling him with Force Edge. "Don't ever," Vergil blared, rage and sadness in his eyes as he twisted the sword in his chest, "speak ill of her." Prulas began to spit up blood on the arm Vergil wielded his sword with then laughed again as if Vergil's emotions had excited him.

"You don't really think your parents were afraid of Mundus. Sparda was far stronger than Mundus will ever be despite his immortality."

Still unable to comprehend the point Prulas was trying to get across Vergil continued his attempt to silence the devil. Retracting the broad sword from the sovereigns chest, the cold eyed devil quickly raced forward drawing Yamato to decapitate him. However, Prulas' weakness was only a ploy as he quickly showed his skill by stopping Yamato with his bare hand.

The wounded, but unaffected, devil's face became intense and serious. He twisted the blade in his hand yanking it towards him. But unable to break Vergil's grip the devil rapidly jetted the hilt to his stomach then snatched Yamato from Vergil and darted into the ground. Heavily stunned by the force of Prulas' attack, he was unaware of how the devil managed to get upon the waterfall's cliff.

"Perhaps my lord was slightly hasty believing you could lead us," He yelled, finally revealing the offer to join Astaroth meant leading his sovereigns. His tone suddenly dropped to where only he could hear himself, "First, that traitor Leviathan now the unworthy son of Sparda," Prulas removed his torn shirt; "Soon, he'll realize I am the only one deserving as his second."

In an instant the mysterious devil vanished. His shirt fell upon the hilt of the standing Yamato as Vergil blinked unconscious. Blood began to drain from the back of his head but any evidence of him being struck was intangible. Assumingly, the devil he faced was at a level speed even he couldn't keep up with. The resurrected devil slowly faded to the ground as his memories spun in his head once again.

_Over 2 Millennia Ago_

"My court," an ominous voice spoke from the throne, in which the being coveted, "Sparda has finally returned from his exile."

Five beings stood, three on the right and two on the left, of the lord's throne venting their strong demonic auras in protection of their king. The devil who commanded these warriors was also shrouded in a dark aura that encompassed the entire room. The one the king addressed as Sparda, had eyes of blue clarity and a head of pure white hair. Though he was dressed in rags like those who accompanied him, he had obviously proven himself worthy to enter the dark throne room of hell's rulers.

"And now he will take his place as…"

"No Astaroth," Sparda stopped him, "I've returned but not for the reasons you wish."

"You disrespect me by bringing this trash into my realm," he referred to Sparda's companions, "then go against me again."

"Upon my exile you told me to discover what it meant to be strong. And within the demons you casted away to thrive with the humans I have found the strongest, even more worthy than some of your devil knights."

Suddenly, the five devils that stood with Astaroth aura flared up. "None could compare to my sovereigns boy, even if it were you who chose them."

"I beg to differ," Sparda argued as the three warriors who stood behind him moved to his side, "Aeolus…Mundus…"

Immediately, the devil to his far left removed her hood revealing her silver eyes, neither scarred by Zahra's insignia, and long, blondish brown hair to her side. Mundus, standing between Aeolus and Sparda, removed his torn and ripped hood also. His black hair fell in strands to his shoulder whilst his three eyes radiated with a red glow. As the third, sitting above the other two, closed they loss their demonic glow showing him to have black eyes.

"Are we to be impressed?" Astaroth questioned.

But with a sarcastic grin, Sparda replied, "No, you should be astonished." As it was said both Aeolus and Mundus' auras sparked up, hers a shining white and his darkened red. They leaped into the air and simultaneously burst from their robes revealing a set of contrasting wings, Aeolus bearing black while Mundus bore white.

"Demonic angels," Astaroth announced with a great disbelief and concern. They floated down, concealing their wings behind them. "Is that one of them too," he worried, the last of Sparda's devils standing to his right.

"No, Trinity is something far greater," Sparda answered as the shy devil's eyes gleamed a pure magenta energy from under her hood. Astaroth's concern showed to grow deeper with Trinity's presence as his aura shadowed his sovereigns.

"Tell me why you have returned if not for your rightful place."

"To make a change," Sparda returned.

Astaroth sighed, "Then you will need a seat of power."

"Still trying to work your manipulation? Fine, but what about them," Sparda defended his personal knights.

"They… shall be accepted as long as you see fit," he answered. Mundus and Aeolus looked around not seeing a dramatic change in how they were perceived and stayed on guard. "Since you refuse your given title you shall join my devil knights becoming their leader," the tempered knights showed their disproval of this by heightening their demonic energies.

Sparda turned to walk away no longer caring as long as he knew what role Astaroth tried deceive him with. But as he and his devils began to walk away two of the blazing auras from Astaroth's side, one aqueous blue the other a vaporous black, appeared before them.

"Your birthright," Astaroth sent the two massive auras fading away showing the faces of two deceptively cunning faces. From the black aura was revealed the Phantom Knight, Prulas. And out of the blue demonic aura was the grinning face of a dark blue haired devil. His black eyes were instantly drawn to the mysteriously hidden face of Trinity yet his place was to address Sparda. Until Astaroth's most recent decision he had been the leader of the sovereigns as the Crystal Knight, Leviathan.

"The return of prince equals the return of a sword," Leviathan smiled, presenting Yamato within his hands. "I never expected you to return but I kept it, clean for you," he offered the hilt to Sparda.

"But to which destiny have you chosen to return to?" Prulas asked, unveiling Rebellion from his back, "Though neither will see you as the leader of us for long, what's yours is yours."

Sparda turned half way invoking a confrontation with Astaroth. The decision he made here would undoubtedly shape his future; and unbeknownst him, the destinies of his sons.

* * *

**Destiny:**

_Yep it's the end of the chapter. I know everyone wants to know what happened when Dante & Vergil fought but I may be slightly biased if I wrote for Vergil so I'll let Dante pick up where he left off in the chapter, Relations._

**Origins:**

_As for Sparda's decision well…he chose both. Not really a spoiler since it's the past and we already know that he chose those do to Dante and Vergil having them. But I guess the real mystery is when does the Force Edge, aka Sparda, and Rafier come into play._

_But besides that, this chapter should give you a sense of where the story's heading and how many of the time splashes will take place. And like most of my stories, the quicker the reviews come flowing the sooner the next chapter comes in. Be prepared._

**Other:**

_On my extremely updated profile you can find...well alot of information on this and my other fics status. So if you have the time... review, pm, etc..._


	3. Relations

**Wow I'm so sorry to anyone who has been waiting on this fic to continue. Honestly the last year (and then some) has been so hectic that I couldn't find the time to throw myself into DMC. But because of your overwhelming patience I just revamped my never released third chapter to bring you back in the fold. Without further ado, let's continue…**

* * *

**Relations**

_6 Months Ago_

Dante didn't hesitate; he rushed at Vergil with overwhelming speed and forced the devil out of Devil May Cry so that their conflict wouldn't harm Lady or Trish. Vergil was so taken he couldn't even force his angered brother to release his hold as they jetted another mile away from the shop before he let go. The dark slayer stumbled to catch his footing more startled by Dante's power than impressed. While he had sought everything and gained nothing, his once childish brother appeared as his superior. But this was a fact the dark slayer was determined to prove wrong.

"After everything I've gone through," Dante began, regressing from his demonic form, "I never imagined things would turn out this way. I held on to the hope that maybe you were alive… that some essence of your humanity had survived Mundus evil and you'd return to me as the brother you were. Before our mother's death but…"

Dante became silent, summoning Force Edge from his own will and power. He stared down the still demonically charged Vergil with a cold conviction; a glance he would give an enemy. The air around him seemed to heat up from his mind shattering intensity, pushing out across the area. Vergil couldn't even grasp it.

"_You are not my better Dante…!"_ Vergil thought, sheathing Yamato and taking stance to release Judgment Cut. However, before the slayer couldn't even draw his blade Dante was poised beside him with his hand on Yamato's hilt. _"How could he have stopped Yamato's release…?"_ Vergil stood baffled as Dante shot him a blank stare before grinding Yamato through his sheath like ligament on his arm.

Vergil groaned out in pain as he teleported a distance away from Dante losing his demonic form. His left arm was drenched in blood and looked like it was torn out of place by Dante's assault. The distraught devil watched as his brother took hold of Yamato and tossed down Force Edge before his feet as if it were worthless.

"There, you wanted it," Dante taunted, etching his way closer. "Pick it up! Fight me…!"

Dante didn't wait to strike and dashed towards Vergil with Yamato raised in his hand. The dark slayer fumbled to pick up his father's keepsake to fend off Dante's attack. When they clashed it was certain who had the upper hand. Dante's natural aura simply dominated the atmosphere.

"You held back this much of your power against Aeolus…" Vergil stated to Dante's silence.

Even though he was a shell of his former self when facing Aeolus he hadn't gotten over the demon's words. She used him as a pawn like Arkham and Mundus had once did. But unlike them she never acknowledged his potential for greatness while Dante's 'will' alone demanded it.

"Dante…!" Vergil yelled, pushing forth with all his might to negate Yamato's power. _"Why can't I win…?"_

Dante teleported to Vergil's right cutting the hand that held the Force Edge with no contest from his brother. The dark slayer fell to the ground panting uncontrollably unable to pick himself up off of the ground. It was like he had given up; Dante was disappointed.

"Pathetic," the hunter claimed, thrusting Yamato into the ground beside Vergil.

"Dan…te… Kill me," Vergil managed as tears began to roll down his face, mixing with the blood draining from his hand and arm. "I can't live… with these demons inside my head…"

Dante paused looking back at his brother. The desperation and pain settle on his face was so great, the likes Dante had never saw before. It was unnerving seeing his brother this way. _"Dante… little brother…"_ Words echoed in his mind of the past before the loss of Eva, their mother. It was the thing they shared in common more than anything: their humanity. It was the same bond that allowed Dante to continue to walk away from his brother.

"_On Hsuado Rin, I thought you had accepted your humanity…"_ Dante thought. A single tear ran down the side of his face. It felt like he had loss his brother a third time. No, this wasn't the same. Dante felt like he was brother was still dead.

"DANTE…! COME BACK HERE…!" Vergil pleaded despite his brother already leaving his sight.

"_**How weak are you… yearning for your dear brother's help; still bitching over your father's power; still moaning about your mother's death…"**_

All of a sudden, a mysterious hand forced Vergil's head into the pool of his own blood then grinded down like the knight was worthless. The figure kneeled down and hovered over Vergil like a vulture waiting out his suffering. As it moved into Vergil's sight revealing its identity, the son of Sparda didn't seem at all surprised while it mocked him with laughter.

"_**Don't worry my prince… Because I will never leave your side…"**_ the apparition claimed, kissing Vergil on his bloody lips before fading away into the shadows of Vergil's mind. _**"Not until death do us part…"**_

_Present Day_

"Dante… Dante… are you still there?" Trish called through the phone, breaking Dante out of his reminiscent trance.

He was still lost to why Vergil wished to fight him but that had become a distant memory. Six months had passed since he had seen either of his brothers, Trish or Lady; Trish being the only one to make an effort to stay in contact. This time period reminded him of before Devil May Cry was given a name; when it was just him, alone. In the beginning it felt like a vacation but recently it felt like purgatory especially since Lady brought in most of his business. In simplest terms, he was bored.

"Yeah," he shook off his weariness, "What's up."

The renowned devil hunter had been in lax mode for a couple of days now. Basically: sitting in the same spot with his feet propped up on the desk, ordering the occasional dozen pizzas and taking a quick shower here and there. Almost like clockwork.

"You're so lost sometimes," she stated the obvious; "I said that I found Hel & Ne-" the connection was suddenly broken.

Dante lifted up slightly to see the phone cord was somehow cut and then simply hung it up before leaning back again. At his door was a strange man with thin black hair that was combed to the side and strange silver eyes. The former assured that he wasn't human despite his black suede apparel. Dante didn't give the devil much attention and just gave his usual suggestion to people who came into the shop.

"Left to the back and flush twice; plumbings bad."

In an instance, the silver eyed man had appeared behind Dante admiring Rebellion pinned in the wall. He seemed uncaring to Dante's words but Dante's patience for the intolerable silence of his presence was rapidly declining.

"My name is Aamon," the man presented as if he was asked, rubbing his finger over Rebellion's blade.

"O…Kay…" Dante said hesitantly, "You mind not touching that one, it's not for sell."

"Hmm…," he looked around the room taking in the sight of the other weapons scattered about the room. "I can't say I've ever seen this many devil arms in one gathering."

Dante remained silent.

"But this one seems like something 'more' than the others," Aamon pointed out as his eyes returned to Rebellion. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Nice to know you did your homework," Dante finally set up, "yet I'm curious to know what such a smart individual as yourself can gain from this fine establishment?"

The strange devil teleported to the middle of the shop; now wielding a black hilt katana, which had a blade on the reverse side, he seemed unaware of his own movement. Still, Dante remained nonchalant to Aamon's presence, only taking notice of his awkward weapon.

"This katana is one of the four dark blades bred from Yamato, your brother's sword."

"As interesting as that is," Dante sat up sitting his arm on the desk, "Neither one of them are-"

"Do you know of the woman by the name Trinity?" Aamon cut him off.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me," Dante laid his head in his hands.

"She was a goddess whose power was feared throughout the underworld because of her uncanny talent to bend time itself. Yet she fell in love with the very thing she hated most, a devil. I actually believe you know this devil quite intimately."

Aamon raised his hand towards Dante, who braced himself for the worst. All of sudden, a phantom image of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda appeared before him. The ghostly image began to rotate before Dante as Aamon moved his hand out to side creating another image. This time, however, the phantom mirrored Trinity.

"Tell me Dante," Aamon continued, "Could you imagine the chaos that would ensue if these two ever made a unholy union? Or do you already know someone that fits that description…?"

Aamon cut through the images with his katana and within a blink of the eye Dante was standing in front of him holding Ivory at his head. "I hate people who talk too much; especially those who talk more than me."

"So you're uninterested in your father's true legacy…" the mysterious devil spoke unworriedly, closing his eyes as if he were disappointed. "Maybe I should have spoken to Vergil instead."

Dante flinched at the mention of his brother's name allowing Aamon the brief instance needed to break away from Ivory's barrel. Dante quickly recanted, unloading eight rounds out towards Aamon but they were deflected by Aamon's katana. Upon closer inspection, however, Dante realized that there was no spark from the katana when his rounds were deflected almost they were negated.

Aamon's still expression remained while he and Dante stared off, _"So, he actually saw the effects of the Gekitai Yamato and its effects to negate demonic energy. No matter, that simply means I was wrong for questioning my king's selection of Dante as my target."_

Dante jumped back towards the wall and grabbed Rebellion's hilt teleporting above Aamon to drive down his blade with all his power. But with the Gekitai, Aamon managed to block the Helm Breaker even tossing Dante back with its negation ability. The devil hunter didn't let up though; rebounding of his desk, which crashed apart against the wall, he jousted forward with his broad sword.

"_How keen… the Gekitai can't effectively counter physical demonic energy like Rebellion. To have seen its flaws so quickly; regardless, I'm not one to rely solely on the power of a sword."_

Aamon immediately discarded the Gekitai Yamato, throwing it off to which it shimmered away, simultaneously putting forth his hand to shield him from Dante's attack. As the two clashed a shockwave echoed from between them causing the walls to crack on either side to the ceiling. Dante was more than surprised when he saw Rebellion stopped by an orb of light within Aamon's hand, despite the impact causing the former to cough out blood.

"During the true war in the underworld my kind used these precious stones to seal off some of the strongest devil arms power yet they still lost," Aamon shared. Suddenly light spanned out across Rebellion's blade like chains. When it faded, strange symbols remained crossed over the devil hunter's blade and he fell on its hilt as its weight got the better of him. "I couldn't imagine what sealing a half demon's devil arm would do to said demon. But I suppose you'll enlighten me soon enough."

Dante began feeling ill and tired; his clothes seemed heavy and hot as sweat started to drip from his pores. Yet the defiant devil refused to stay down, managing to regain his balance. Aamon just stood there while Dante walked forward dragging his weapon just slightly above the ground. He clutched onto Aamon's neck transforming to his demonic state. Aamon just effortlessly tossed his hand aside walking away while Dante reverted back to his human state.

"_That little stunt was unnecessary,"_ Aamon thought opening the doors of Devil May Cry. He took one last glance back at Dante on one knee barely conscious before walking outside. _"Still, it's apparent that he's your father."_

* * *

**Short and sweet; just the way I like them.****Anyways you may have noticed that I removed "Origins" as I had previously stated I was going to do a two in one story. But after a year and a half of thought I've decided that adding a second story will just clutter up the story. Now I just hope my return is permanent and I can finish this trilogy.**

**Read & Review! Please!**


	4. Infernal Idenity

**Since DMC 5 is no longer an option (do to the reveal of the series reboot) I can now claim my story is canon. ;-) Just joking… I do hope DMC won't fail in its attempt to reboot the series but only time can tell. Regardless my story will continue…**

**So Vergil is being haunted by an apparition and Dante's demonic powers have been sealed, this is crazy. I hope no misfortune happens to Nero… But we will have to wait another chapter to find out… Enjoy**

* * *

**Infernal Identity**

Somewhere in the depths of the ocean where Hsuado Rin once dwelled was now a fierce whirlpool darkened by the unsealed Hell Gate. The strong demonic force unleashed there had faded but the door to the demonic realm remained open. Yet on the other side there was not a demon strong enough to push through the waterfall flooding the gate, until now. Almost immediately the rapid waves pushing out from the whirlpool seemed to cease. The waters started to rise and level out as the sea became calm, far unlike the past six months.

For a time the ocean seemed tranquil when the water began to slightly bubble up as a fiery red shadow started to rise beneath them. Soon, the bubbles rapidly swelled up and steam raged into the air. Suddenly, a man broke out of the sea's grip gasping for air as his demonic aura died down. His eyes revealed an intense shock like he had just discovered life. But one remained closed, a third upon his forehead keeping his power at bay. Somehow, the son of Mundus had survived his battle with Nero and its foreclosing with Leviathan. Now, Mordus was forced to wonder how he had survived and why he was alive.

"I would have never imagined Mundus' child to have survived such an unforgiving slaughter," an intensely deep voice spoke out from the distance, "And the fact that your mere summoning could extinguish the Hell Gate is quite impressive."

Mordus looked ahead of him to see a gold tinted devil boasting his demonic form. He hovered above the water with nothing but the pressure of his aura beneath him. He was no larger than Mordus physically but he wore unnaturally large metal gauntlets and boots that acted as his only clothing outside of tarp over his mid region. The devil's mouth was hidden by a guard that appeared to be melted into his face while his blood red eyes seemed forced from his skull.

"Who the hell are you…?" Mordus questioned, unsure if he was taking the right approach against the devil. "I told you to tell me who you are!"

"Such arrogance…" he whispered, not at all amused by Mordus attempt to be brave.

"You obviously don't know who I am if you refuse my request," Mordus stated, climbing onto the surface of the water as if were the ground.

"Oh I know who you are Mordus and that's why your existence amuses me so," he chuckled darkly, "I knew your father as well… now he was an interesting devil."

"Mundus would have never associated himself with such filth amongst demons as you," Mordus returned growing irate from the unknown devil's presence.

"Actually your father knew me very well… as the Grandest Knight but such titles are now meaningless; so you may call me Barbados."

"You're a sovereign of Astaroth's court…?" Mordus started to laugh, his curiosity changing into amusement.

He already knew of his father's lore; how he was spawned in the depths of hell and quickly rose to power. Deeper than that, however, he knew his father had usurped Astaroth's power deeming himself the demon world's emperor and banishing his devil knights into the void between realms.

"Then it is as I thought, you're simply a forgotten relic trying to step in my father's shadow. Unfortunately for you," Mordus drew a flame into his hand, "I'm the true successor to his throne."

Mordus threw the fire ball at Barbados only for it to be caught within his gauntlet. Mordus just grinned as the red flames began to run rampant from its target's hand burning bright blue. Barbados attempted to diminish the flames by diving in the ocean but they continued to crawl up his arms.

"I'm sorry 'Grandest Knight,'" Mordus taunted from above, "Maybe I should have told you the effects of the False Flame before you foolishly caught it. You see, the initial fire ball is simply a spark that combusts in reaction to demonic energy. Perhaps if you were human you could have survived."

"Interesting, your father was protective of humans as well," Barbados recalled appearing behind a surprised Mordus with his right arm completely removed. The grandest knight wasn't in the slightest fazed by his limb's removal or the blood draining from his shoulder as began to stitch itself up.

"You woul-"

He was cut off, "That was until your mother was killed by those very same humans."

"What the hell are you talking about…!" the demon prince shouted in a rage.

"You're right, that's not the truth," he continued like he was holding a conversation with himself. "That was a lie Aamon told your father per Astaroth's wishes. But it would seem now that Aamon failed to slaughter his true target or I would not be here now."

"So you're here to assassinate me…" Mordus asked, opening his third eye in a fit of rage derived more so from the implications that he was half demon. His transformation caused flames to shoot out across the water like fireworks as he summoned the Flamberge into his hand. "Then show me your worth."

"What a pathetic attempt," Barbados mocked, "But my beast is bigger…" At that moment, the gauntlet and armored boots fell from his body and started to float right before him. Barbados placed his remaining arm between the pieces and pushed his demonic energy within them. Suddenly, metallic limbs grew out of the armor then melded at the center forming a body.

Mordus looked over the headless chrome demonic suit at Barbados who waved his hand signaling the battles start. The armor rushed in to subdue the prince physically but at the instance of his fist making contact the chrome beast was engulfed in flames. The fire spread across its body then manifested Mordus a good distance behind it, right before Barbados.

"Did you really think I'd waste my time with the puppet when its master was defenseless!" he yelled, angered by Barbados' ploy, "Crimson Star!"

Mordus swung his sword and within the wake of the flames three burning orbs darted towards the seemingly defenseless devil. Despite their speed, however, Barbados dodged the attack. The three fire balls fell in the distance of the ocean, exploding in an isolated sphere that resembled supernovas. The attack was so great the ocean began to collapse on itself like a waterfall into and endless pit.

The devil didn't waste any time initiating another attack with his prized sword when he felt the cold metallic frame of the chrome beast grab his arm. He attempted to break the armors grip but fell short of breath when Barbados began striking his stomach with a multitude of punches. The warrior chuckled gruesomely as his strikes slowed down to focus on power rather than speed. With each focused punch Mordus' white armor began to crack in the center.

"Did I break you…?" the monotone demon tried to jest. "No answer, then I'll let my pet finish you." The chrome beast turned Mordus around and began to inch its claws into Mordus cracked armor making him cry out in pain. The slight grip he kept on the Flamberge started to loosen further while his third eye began to lose is former light. "Enough torturing, kill him; we must hurry to assist Rashaverak with those other nuisances."

Without hesitation Barbados' pet drove its claws into Mordus chest and ripped it open, snapping him out of his demonic form. The blood was splattered across the headless armor from the butchering until the metallic flesh absorbed it. It held Mordus' lifeless corpse in one hand and used its, comparatively, large fingers to search for the devil prince's heart. But in the instance that he touched the devil's heart it began to pulsate with demonic flames.

"What's this…?" Barbados looked on worried, "Finish this now!" he yelled but it was too late. Mordus, or some other enigmatic force possessing him, had awakened; his eyes dyed over with a black shadow. The armor pulled back its large hand from Mordus chest and prepared to crush him with his fist. Yet at his fist closed in for the killing blow it was stayed by Mordus'. Without warning an electric current coursed from Mordus' hand and overran the armor simultaneously shattering it into metallic dust. "This is… impossible."

"**What a fool this child has become… allowing himself to be taken by such an insignificant puppet."** A flash of electricity surged out from Mordus' body and when it faded Barbados saw how the once lifeless demon was now completely healed, with a second katana in hand.

"That blade is… Valkyrie… but with weak demonic essence you couldn't have possibly have tamed it and the Flamberge." _"Even I wouldn't be a match for him then… I need one of the other's assistance."_

"**It'd seem he had somehow exhausted his power as I did when forcing his way through the Hell Gate; that's why he didn't draw upon Aeolus blade." **The evil force known as Inferno had taken possession of Mordus, once again saving him from death and looked upon Barbados as the culprit. **"It's been so long since I smelled fear…"** it pointed it's blade at Barbados, **"Perhaps you'll also indulge me with a taste of just death as well."**

"I was warned of this by my king yet I failed to kill him before you awakened."

"**Oh, you can speak through that muzzle of yours dog," **Inferno insulted the knight, **"And who is it that could possibly know of my existence in this world."**

"I have to return to my king immediately," Barbados turned to flee but before he could use his incredible speed Inferno had him clutched by the throat with Valkyrie still in hand.

"**I believe I asked the dog a questioned. Should I rip its muzzle off its pretty little face?" **Inferno asked has he sat the Flamberge on the other side of the devil knight's head. Barbados was becoming distraught as the sound of cindering fire echoed in one ear as popping static resonated in the other. Then, staring into Inferno's pitch black eyes twisting with evil into filled his resolve with doubt. To Inferno's surprise the devil knight was so overtaken that blood began to seep from his pores like sweat. It ran into the knight's eyes and even over his metal grill causing Inferno to let him go from disgust. **"How disgustingly weak… I wouldn't waste your blood on my blade." **Inferno said turning from the disgraced devil. **"Yet… who am I to deny it a meal…"**

Without thought or disregard Inferno snapped around slashing down Barbados' body with Valkyrie and thrusting through it with the Flamberge which consumed in flames. The feeding allowed Inferno to consume Barbados memories along with his power revealing Astaroth's master plans to the devil. However, he also discovered a key piece of information far more important than the Dark King's ploy.

"**So one of Astaroth's pawns has the key to unleashing me from this vessel… how interesting…" **he laughed as the darkness faded from Mordus' eyes, **"Still I can't share this information with the child less he may interfere with my revival. Hopefully he'll find his way onto the game board on his own."**

As Inferno's consciousness faded Mordus returned unaware about how he survived death or how Valkyrie was summoned to his hand. He did, however, realize that the power entity dwelling his body had played its part here. Grateful for his life, Mordus was also disgruntled by the essence within him controlling him like a pawn. For a moment he thought about discarding the inheritance that had awakened his demonic essence, the Flamberge, to rid himself of Inferno. But the power kept calling to him like it had a grasp on his soul; he dared not see such an evil force once wielded by his father leave his hand. For time being he would just have to deal with the dark spirit within him until he was ready to take it on himself.

* * *

**I hope this chapter didn't seem short as I didn't rush it. I just wanted to make sure I managed to get some details about the past in there since I scrapped my old idea. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this… As always please R&R**


	5. Where Blood Flows

**There was a lot of things that happened six months ago for Nero and I also knew everyone was eager to see where the present story is taking us. So for that reason this chapter has a lot of back and forth traits. Hopefully, it's not underwhelming or overwhelming.**

**All in all, pretty good chapter… Enjoy…**

* * *

**Where Blood Flows**

_Present Day_

"_Time has no rhythm, time has no pace. Constantly shifting, never here; nor there; but always… always…"_

Nero ran through the corridors of the influx realm which kept him listening to Trinity's taunts as they overwhelmed his own thoughts. Here, the walls and floors were mere echoes of sound where single step revealed a path lit by vibrations. Speaking had no more effect than his touch, acting as a key to doors that in sense didn't even exist. He attempted to think in order to remember his own voice but had forgotten the sound. His mere presence for the six months just seemed to be an afterthought of Trinity's will.

"_Tell Me Nero, how long is enough when time is infinite…?"_

Trish walked into the chamber where Nero's body stood frozen in ice. Though his mind wandered free in an illusion his body seemed lifeless. The she-devil of electricity reached out her hand charging static bolts from the tip of her finger before thrusting them towards the confined devil. However, an even stronger magic negated Trish's efforts making the lightning fizzle out. She then became aware of the magenta aura casted over the iceberg like a veil. Trish recognized it immediately as belonging to the devil she had fought on Hsaudo Rin, Trinity.

"Looks like I'm going to have to take a detour before I save you kid," Trish said with a smile, remembering how Trinity dominated her in their last battle. "Hope I don't enjoy myself too much."

* * *

_6 Months Ago_

Nero launched the devil bringer through the endless crowd of ghouls upon Hel's deck but to end. The ghouls were nothing but phantoms, appearing before the devil like shrouds of darkness shifting between one another. Truly the only physical part of these creatures was the dark chrome blobs of ooze hidden within the cloaks themselves. Nero drove his newly christened Red Empress into the ground and revved the trigger on its hilt and it began to glisten with a burning glow. The ghouls regrouped around the hybrid son as he watched the ones that fell get absorbed by the ship while more returned to take their place. Still, he had a gleam of determination in his eye like he couldn't lose.

"He's an ignorant one isn't he Trinity," Leviathan grinned as the two devils watched from afar, "Hel was crafted from the devil arms left behind from the True War then molded to my own will by the legions of demons from the island. These ghouls are mere shadows of the devils that they once were but they'll never die; because it's a true incarnate of hell."

Trinity didn't speak and just stared down at Nero, who remained unaware of her sight. "You bastards… are in my way!" Nero waved his arm out in front of him pushing the ghouls back with nothing but his demonic aura. He raised the Red Empress then dashed forward with abruptly wild swings. "Crimson Mirage!"

All of a sudden a dozen images of Nero appeared across the deck of Hel slashing about at the ghouls with rapid succession. The spectral copies of Nero vanished as the ghoul's mangled bodies became one with the ship and the true Nero walked towards the decks center. He exchanged the Red Empress for the Blue Rose and shot it at a ghoul reanimating at his feet, splatting the sludge into still frame open the floor. Yet just like before the ghouls just manifested again surrounding Nero ready to pounce.

Nero prepared for another round readying his devil bringer to summon Rafier when he faint snap of someone's fingers behind him. In an instance the ghouls dispelled from a pulse of magenta light radiating from Trinity who had appeared behind him.

"In such a short time you've already managed to excel your powers to this degree," she stated as if the feat was delightful, "I had originally believed that you would need my help to control your acceleration. But now; I'm so proud to be your mother-"

*bang*

Without any thought Nero fired the Blue Rose at Trinity in an effort to silence her. She simply waved her hand before them bringing them to an instant stop. "Child's Play…"

"Rapid Combustion," Nero shouted as the two rounds exploded before Trinity causing her to be sent flying in a cloud of flames.

Leviathan walked from behind Nero laughing and applauding Nero's ruse as Trinity stepped from the fires in her adolescent form. The devil quickly pulled his revolver on the former knight but his nonchalant attitude unnerved Nero. A slight shiver even came over Nero almost like they had fought before, a hesitation brought out by fear. He could see Vergil's image in Leviathan's place… but why…

"Now wasn't that shocking," Leviathan held out his hand to assist Trinity. She declined, walking pass the devil as a true form returned. "Out of all people, I didn't think you would give me the cold shoulder," he smirked.

"Still, I hope you didn't come here with intentions to kill us," She stated with an uncaring glare.

"Well I couldn't go on living with myself if I didn't try," Nero joked, "You understand right?"

Suddenly, Nero unleashed Rafier from the devil bringer throwing it at Trinity. Before the crimson blades reached her they vanished, reappearing opposite of Leviathan slashing through his body. Rafier disappeared and reappeared within Nero's hand as Leviathan's tattered and bloody body turned into ice crystals that drifted off into the breeze.

"It would appear that even death favors my life," Leviathan reemerged beside Nero who went on the attack with his devil's arm.

The young devil's skill with the weapon had greatly improved from when he had first discovered it against Mordus. Then, he was forced to experiment with its power in attempt to draw out its potential. Now, however, Rafier seemed like an extension of his own body; so much different from when he wielded Yamato. He no longer felt restrained by the mere bursts of demonic energy he was once offered. Still, tapping into it deeper scared him. The son of Sparda was afraid of losing what made his brothers special; the lasts bit of his humanity.

Leviathan played on the defense, easily dodging Rafier's blade but being cut and dashed by its overflow of demonic power. His new powers staved off enough of the attacks to replicate frost instead of flesh but even he knew there was a limit to this ability.

"_I can't risk killing him but… if I don't attack he'll end up killing me," _Leviathan thought while he continued to flee from Nero.

"Enough of this Nero, Leviathan isn't your enemy," Trinity shouted, though seemingly talking to the wind. "That's why you refuse to kill him, right. You recognize him from Hsuado Rin; the one who saved you from those flames."

Nero's attacks stopped, giving Leviathan enough time to create a distance between them. He wasn't sure that he could kill the devil if they went all out but it was true that he had yet to put up any effort to do so. There was also a calm nature about Leviathan that relaxed Nero, despite his dense demonic aura radiating around the ship.

"So you feel it now…?" Trinity inquired, as Nero stared directly into her eyes. "Sparda's noble blood allows you to see the truth about Leviathan, doesn't it? He's like us… only, incomplete…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nero asked though feeling he already knew the answer.

"Leviathan is a god…" Trinity said, knowing her statement would bring even more confusion into the young devils thoughts.

* * *

_Present_

"_I was expecting more of a fight here," _Trish thought, placing her hands on the wall and drawing out a surge of electricity down the hallway that nullified the ghouls in her presence. _"They must know I'm onboard by now or do they simply not care?"_

All of a suddenly the ship started to rumble. Trish managed to keep her footing before being tossed around again by the ship's dramatic shift. She knew the ship was too large to have made any sudden movements and assumed something was attacking the ship. Before she could stand a spot on the ceiling of the corridor started to glow a fiery red as if it were being heated; simultaneously it burst open and feminine figure fell from above.

There were flames on the soles of her bare feet but they didn't seem to harm the girl as she stood up. Compared to Trish she was nothing but a child; barely reaching the height of her chest. She wore a red-orange vest and long shorts both with gold trims which made her look like a tomboy; though her robust body begged to differ. Her hair was livid with bright colors of orange, yellow, red, pink and white, which stretched out behind her back in wild locks. Even her eyes seemed to burn with a myriad of similar colors as she glanced at Trish for slight moment. Without warning, the devil's anger erupted and her entire left arm became covered I flames. She raised it at the wall and flames drilled through the ship causing horrid screams to drown in from Hel's apparent pain.

"_This woman… she's strong enough to destroy this entire vessel by herself,"_ Trish thought as the devil sprinted forward throwing fireballs from her hand. Each blast made the entire ship rock which worried her since her own ride was destroyed upon coming here. They were out in the middle of the ocean and a dead fog sat at the base of Hel's haul making it impossible to swim away. Then there was Nero, who had somehow become trapped in ice; it'd be difficult to escape without his help. Unable to make a logical decision, Trish followed down the path of destruction being invoked by the unknown devil not knowing what path awaited her.

* * *

_6 Months Ago_

"No, maybe that's the wrong way to say it," Trinity took back her statement as Nero waited for clarification. "Leviathan has yet to become a god… at least, not in the respect of your father."

"Sparda…" Nero said softly, still more than taken by thought. He then began to shake his head in disappointment, "You're just like the rest of them. Humans, demons; they're all the same. Always striving to become something they're not."

"Don't you dare compare me to demons or humans; I despise them both," a sudden rage entered Trinity's voice, something even Leviathan wasn't accustom to. "Before this world became the way it is I was a goddess amongst gods; worshiped by humans and feared by demons. Then war broke out, the True War."

Trinity's eyes started to glow with a deepened power as a magenta aura expanded from her body bringing Leviathan and Nero within it. Nero was taken aback by the images before him: giant devils doing battle, angelic creatures flying through the sky, humans at their knees worshiping demons and something else. It was like Trinity was forcing him to relive the past but something more than that reached his core. There was so much hate and despair; it was like Trinity's pain was pouring down on him. For a brief moment he even felt sympathy for his mother.

Trinity continued, "The devils used their malignant influence to corrupt humanity. They wanted to be worshiped as we were to force their way into heaven's gates. This sparked a war between us; a war, without humanity's assistance, we lost. I was left alone. Stranded in the underworld I was abused by demons and mocked by humanity; the very beings we had given everything to. My soul was soon twisted with hate, enough to leave me tainted like the demons who stripped me of my power. I'd become a shell of my former self."

"Then you were found by Sparda," Nero insisted, "he made you become human when he divided the demon world from ours."

"It's actually quite more to the story than that," Leviathan smirked, rubbing his hands through his hair. "Sparda-"

"Died," Trinity interrupted. "He abandoned us Nero."

"You mean like how you abandoned me?" Nero questioned.

"You were in danger, if I had been the mother you deserved we both would have been dead," Trinity gave a frantic response. "Do you know how Mundus has played with Dante & Vergil's lives over the years? I couldn't allow you to go through the same path I knew they were destined for. So I left you in the care of those loyalists to Sparda."

"Good plan, instead of being hunted by demons I was forced to hunt them," Nero sneered, "Guess it all worked out for the best though."

"When you came to power Aeolus had already discovered you. I used what little influence I could to guide you down the path to defeat him but…"

"But what…? There's no way that bastard's still alive."

"Even if she was it wouldn't matter." Trinity's voice became serious, her tone regaining its reflection of her true nature. "Aeolus and her brother were merely pawns. Compared to what awaits us those fools are just immortal worms that have squirmed their way to power."

"Are you saying someone stronger than Aeolus is coming?"

"Yes, the devil who won the True War and usurped the power of the gods and Sparda's father, Astaroth."

Nero no longer knew how to handle the situation. Coming here he didn't know how he would handle confronting his mother and with Leviathan by her side, he knew fighting could only get him so far. Nothing made any sense anymore to the young devil yet somehow Trinity once again seemed like a victim. Her past and misguided path of vengeance tied with her missed ideas of motherly love had entered his heart.

"Nero, you've finally heard the truth. Now I'm asking for your help," Trinity said, though her words were just as cold. "You're the only one who can take on this evil." Nero didn't know what to make of his mother's pleas as Leviathan confidently looked on from behind her with smile that just yelled 'we got you.' But now was the moment of truth… for everyone.

* * *

_Present_

"Rashaverak," Leviathan smiled at the unknown she-devil as she entered the area, "It's been such a long time. Have you gotten taller?"

"You've become a disgrace Leviathan, death isn't a fitting punishment for your crime," she returned, her voice slightly raspy and high pitched.

"So is that the crime the old man has decreed? He has no imagination at all," Leviathan laughed, "And has the Hell Guard Knight been chosen to give out my sentence?"

"I could care less about the punishment for your treason," her arms became covered with twisted flames reading her attack, "But hiding that wench from me will invoke my wrath upon you just as well."

"The Hell Guard Knight… the second strongest of all of Astaroth's sovereigns in terms of raw power," a cool breeze etched between the two causing a film of frost to cover the floor. Leviathan moved strands of his hair from his face revealing an intense azure glaze over his eyes, "Of course, overall I did surpass you by some degree."

The two stared off each awaiting the other to make the first move. Trish peeked around the corner in wait of the same thing. She also hoped that the battle between these titans wouldn't escape the large room, afraid of the damage the living ship had already taken. Leaving back the way she came, Trish knew she had to find Trinity in order to save Nero.

* * *

**I'm sure there are a lot of questions after this chapter so feel free to ask whatever you want in a review. By the way, nearly all of the character introductions are over and it's time to get into the story… and the fights! Next chapter, Fire & Hail: Rashaverak vs. Leviathan**


	6. Fire & Hail

**Lol yes, I'm still alive. Been sidetracked by many things lately but I've slowly been putting this chapter together so it's done right (or at least hope).**

**Well here you go…**

* * *

**Fire & Hail**

In an instance, flames from Rashaverak's body streamed out into air like burning ribbons sitting on a breeze. They intertwined one another like flying serpents stalking Leviathan from above. She signaled for one to strike the unhindered devil yet he quickly stopped it with just a single hand. The flames began to crystalize over with aqueous gel that negated the Rashaverak's fire before falling to the ground and shattering into sparkles. He then slyly smirked.

"Do you find something amusing," the she-devil growled in outrage, commanding all over her flaming streams to encircle Leviathan. They twisted around the former knight growing into a room sized twister of bright, luminescent flames that shot out sparks around the area. She started to laugh manically as the bright orange flames changed deep red. "Hell Star – Grade M: Red Sun!"

Suddenly the twisting flames condensed into a small orb around Leviathan like a miniature sun that illuminated the dark ship. A dim silhouette of Leviathan appeared within the sun before fading within the intense light to Rashaverak's approval. She scanned the room in search of Trinity's faint demonic aura and blasted a hole through the ship's floor behind the small sun. As she reached it, certain that Trinity waited below, it closed off with ice then resealed itself with the dead flesh of the ship's making.

"That witch has cursed you as well Leviathan," the she-devil stated as flames rewrapped around her arms. The light around her hell star began to flicker; she turned around to see the star's core darken and blue streaks frame its exterior. Without warning it froze over completely and shattered into ice crystals that glittered the air around them. Leviathan cockily walked out of the frost with a sinister aura radiating around him.

"Still holding such a grudge? I'd imagine you'd grown accustom to the youth Trinity blessed you with," Leviathan grinned, "I'm certainly grateful for the power she's bestowed upon me."

"I never took you as one to be gullible. You wish to be like the Sparda, a god; but devils have no right to transcend their own place."

Leviathan laughed, _"So Astaroth knows this much." _"My dear, you're mistaken. Being as Sparda 'is' is beneath me. My place is to be above such mortal deities."

"I wasn't concerned with dealing with you because of Prulas, however, I can't let your reckless ambitions go unchecked," Rashaverak said as an untamed amber aura rose around her. "Hell Star – Grade K: Amber Blaze!"

"This form, your entire body is said to become an instrument of hell's flame. Sadly, hell can't tame the power of a God."

Rashaverak rushed in and attacked Leviathan; her aura casting flames on everything within her range. The devil withstood the attack and his body became engulfed in fire with an amber hue. However, to Rashaverak's disdain, Leviathan's body melted into water as he reappeared behind her. Enraged, she attacked the Crystal Knight again only to have him mirror his ice substitutions. One after another the false Leviathans fell, leaving puddles on the ground that was lit by her flames. His relaxed grin taunted her making her body's flames grow stronger.

"How long do you plan on wasting all of that aggression, Rashaverak?" Leviathan smiled at her from a distance.

"It'll come to an end now; Grade K: Will-o'-the wisp." Suddenly the flames covering the ground rose into the air and floated around like specters. Below them the ship's floor began to mold into various demonic forms, each highlighted by a amber flame. "You may think you're above hell's influence but this ship isn't."

"Crafty. I guess we've all learned new tricks over the millennia," Leviathan became serious, extending his hand out in which a trident formed into his grip. "Let's begin."

Leviathan charged in on the reanimated specters using his trident like a spear to drive two of them through; they were oblivious to the fact. The one in front slapped Leviathan away into the jab of another sending him to the ground. The skewered demons removed his trident and threw it by his side before attempting to stop his face into the ground. The devil managed to roll out of the way only to be kicked to his feet by another allowing two others drive their elbows across his shoulders, forcing him to his knees.

"It's too late to bow down now," Rashaverak laughed, kicking him to the far end of the room. The flames of her aura burnt his face too quickly for his icy aura to defend him. Even if he couldn't out maneuver the thirteen apparitions he knew he had to avoid her. He stood up from the ground and summoned his trident to his hand, twirling it around in his fingers.

"You're stronger than I expected. No wonder you were able to escape limbo."

"Escape," she started to laugh, "There's no escape from limbo. We were set free."

"By Astaroth," Leviathan asked baffled by this revelation.

"Our king is still trapped in purgatory but soon the keys will be ready to release him. In the meantime, my vengeance won't be delayed."

Rashaverak's minions leaped over her shoulders and charged in on Leviathan. His trident staved off their combined efforts with its long reach but they were only a distraction. The devil wrapped in amber flames was watching him closely trying to predict an opening that'd would allow her to burn him again. He had to limit his opposition's numbers. Striking them with his trident was less than ineffective. Leviathan's weapon was supposed to cause the demons to freeze over in an instance yet it couldn't even slow their assault.

The former knight feared his only choice was to confront Rashaverak and ignore her puppets. Her flaming aura was like a lure he couldn't resist. It mesmerized him and the dancing flames hovering over the thirteen demons added to the illusion. In the midst of their attack she vanished reappearing behind him. With little room to escape as fended off three of the devil's attack Rashaverak broiled his shoulder with just a touch of her hand. As he groaned in agony his guard slipped allowing a demon to knee him in the stomach and another to kick his face into the ground.

"It's amazing what two thousand years apart will do to a relationship. Look, you're literally falling over me," Her cynical laughter rolled in. Out of nowhere a huge dart of ice flew from Leviathan's hand nearly grazing the she-devil's face. "You should know by now Leviathan, despite your power my flames will negate any assault."

"I wasn't aiming for your flames, my dear," Leviathan stood, gripping his shoulder. Rashaverak turned around to see the flame above one of the apparitions frozen over. Soon after the apparition itself fell into the nothingness it came from, alarming Rashaverak of her pawn's weakness. He grinned as his powers healed his wounds. "It'd be wise if you released them now."

"Kill him," she demanded as seven of the apparitions went at Leviathan. He struck the floor with his trident causing pillars of ice to rise from the floor binding two of the demons. Another attacked from the side stealing his weapon and tossing it to Rashaverak, whose flames destroyed it immediately.

"Blue Crest," Leviathan called reaching out his hand to make a glowing blue replica of a dove. It flew towards the flames hovering above the trapped demons causing them to disperse like the others. "One by one my dear," he taunted her as the apparition faded.

"No…" Rashaverak exchanged her position with the demon in front of Leviathan. Her blinding flames presented an opening for her to grab Leviathan's throat. "I'm tired of play games with you." Her flames grew intensely, wrapping around Leviathan's body and burning his skin from his flesh. But the delight Rashaverak had begun to drop as the sneaky devil's smile etched through his pain.

"Blue Sparrows…" he whispered as his body liquefied out of the Hell Guard's grasp.

Abruptly the temperature dropped and the air became moist and cold. Rashaverak frustration continued to rise as ice crystals swam through the air gathering into a single cluster. In a moment, the cluster melded into a flock of glowing blue birds hovering above the room.

"Rain…" The flock descended upon Rashaverak's minions like a blizzard freezing over their flames simultaneously banishing five of them away. They quickly circled around to confront the enraged Hell Guard knight whose flaming attacks were failing to break the technique. "Now scatter…"

The hail storm deepened turning into a flurry of frigid clouds that froze over the entire room. A single cluster of wind crashed down on Rashaverak despite her flaming aura's attempt to defend her. As the clouds dissipated the she-devil stood there frozen in her on fire. Leviathan, seemingly stepping out of the wind, appeared across the room with a new trident in hand. He swung the mystical weapon ahead of him as he walked towards Rashaverak, the breeze from which began to freeze over the remaining demons' life line.

"As I told you before my dear, I've elevated above the limitations of hell," Leviathan reiterated as he prepared to strike down his foe. Without warning, his frozen prison burst open throwing flames across the room and forcing him back. The wildfire quickly razed Leviathan's winter wonderland to better suit Rashaverak and managed to ignite her demons within the same amber blaze that had taken her. Leviathan realized then his fierce fight with his former demonic peer was far from over.

* * *

Trish made her way through the lower corridors of the ship where water leaked in from the ocean. The rocking from the waves and Leviathan's battle above her was making Hel toss back and forth which didn't agree with her. _"Nero… you better be grateful for this."_

As she reached the end of the hall a cloud of deception lingered over her; the hallway just ended. There was no trace of Trinity or any door leading to her. However, watching Rashaverak taught her there were other ways to get through the ships magic. She kneeled down in into the water and her arm sparked over with an electric aura. All of a sudden large currents of electricity pulsated from her body into water causing the corridor to become livid with shockwaves. Trish's demonic power outlined a hidden doorway right behind her that seemed to be negating her electricity.

*"Hel… That's the ship's name," Trish recalled Lady's explanation. "It's supposed to fade from the flesh of demons. Not much else is known about it…"

"That's enough to go on, thanks… By the way is Kyrie doing okay?"

"As well as anyone could be. I hope you're able to find him…"*

Trish walked in front of the door as it disappeared from her diminishing electricity when a demonic mask covered the lower half of her face. At the same time, demonic gauntlets and greaves appeared on her arms and legs as small wings cuffed her back. The metallic armor was razor sharp as if covered in blades and was further defined by the interchanging orange, orchid and violet markings. It was Dante's Gilgamesh; a devil arm he had acquired from the devil Echidna on Fortuna and one with the power to absorb organic material, living or dead.

The devil hunter lowered her stance, locking her leg behind her uncertain of this devil arm's power. She focused her fist beside her and the armor began to charge with an intense pinkish-orange glow. With nothing to stop her she let the charge go eradicating the door and the majority of the space around it. Hel let out a ghastly scream that ran through the hallway towards an ignorant Trish. She was more focused on the devil in front of her: Trinity.

* * *

The five remaining five demons appeared to be besting Leviathan, now casted in Rashaverak's personal hellfire. He couldn't defend against their combined strength or evade them with their numbers. Going in on the attack was just as risky due to the inferno. They weren't simply individuals; their eyes moved as one, their thoughts were intermingled. Rashaverak had managed to spawn herself within the figures of her own creation.

"Leviathan, you're starting to sweat," Rashaverak taunted amused by the former knight's struggles. "Perhaps it's time we end this."

Leviathan stopped, deflecting two assailants with his trident and subduing a third in ice with his power, "I guess that means I should stop playing games with your toys then."

Rashaverak growled somberly just now realizing Leviathan's ploy. Then her frown conniving turned into a grin as her reached out to him, "Grade K: Nova."

Leviathan prepared the devil's attack but nothing seemed to happen, even her minions were at a standstill. Then it became apparent that her hand wasn't directed towards him but the frozen apparition beside him. The chunk of ice started to dissipate as whirlpool of energy swelled up inside it. He instinctively struck the ice with his trident hoping its power would negate the incoming explosion to no avail. The suppressed explosion consumed him.

"When you left us to be banished within limbo we grew stronger. Strong enough to reclaim hell's thrown from that abomination that stole our king's throne. Mundus believed his flames burned hotter than hell so I trained so that mine would rival the flames of heaven."

The explosion had broken through Hel's regenerative power leaving the entire room scorched by the touch of a thousand suns. One of the amber apparitions blasted a hole through the floor where she suspected Trinity to be before walking into the room's corner. The other three followed suit, each taking a corner to post up, "Once I find Trinity there'll no longer be any use for this ship."

"You've damaged my beautiful vessel enough don't you think?"

"What in the hell!" Rashaverak turned to see Leviathan rising out of the ship's floor.

"I have to admit, you almost killed there. If I had taken the damage I'd surely be dead right now."

"How did you…" she growled as her flaming eyes burnt a hole through Leviathan.

"My trident couldn't cease your attack but it did manage to delay it; just long enough for Hel to take me within its mass. You see my dear; these souls are indebted to me. I raised them from purgatory and gave them purpose as my vessel. Now this vessel wishes to see me ascend into godhood at its helm."

Rashaverak was speechless then a smile crept onto her face. This soon changed to a low cackle before erupting into hysterical laughs that sent sparks flying from her body. "You arrogant son of a bitch… you and this ship were created by Astaroth to serve one purpose: to be used. You're simply a tool of my king's yet you've convinced yourself you can be God," her laughter continued, "It's time I show you… what your place is!"

Suddenly Rashaverak's flaming aura start to twist with a yellow shine that reflected by her apparitions. Their energies spilled out to each other creating a symbiotic bond of twirling light in the center of the room. Leviathan distanced himself from the light as its power began tearing at Hel with its gravitational pull. He knew Rashaverak's power had its limits but at the moment her control was thrown aside to amplify this single attack a thousand fold. There was nothing he could do.

"Hell Star – Grade G: Hell Cross Novae!" The whirlpool of energy began to pull into itself creating a star resembling the sun. "Join me as I bear witness to your death, Leviathan." The energy kept swelling into the star as Rashaverak cried out hysterically readying for its impending implosion. Leviathan raised his trident and a negative energy coiled over it before it was jettisoned into the sun like spear; though it didn't manage to do much. "There's no stopping it, there's just a BOOM!"

The sun's light overcame the room and Leviathan was disillusioned by the thought of his own death. In the midst of the confusion five crimson slashes swept through Rashaverak's hell star. In an instance, Leviathan's 'death sentence' shattered within voids created by the crimson slashes. Rashaverak fell out in fatigue outraged by her technique's impossible disruption as Leviathan relished in awe of the fact. But before both of them, the devil who managed the feat stood ready to join the fight… Nero.

* * *

**What! Nero! What's going on! These are probably your thoughts right now but don't worry as always the answers are sure to come soon. I wonder if we'll see anything special from Nero in the next chapter.**


End file.
